1. Field
The present application relates to systems and methods for autofocusing an imaging device. More particularly, the present application relates to autofocusing using an image-based laser autofocus system for through-the-lens microscope applications using slides or microtiter plates
2. The Relevant Technology
To image a sample on a plate or slide, an imaging device is used. The imaging device and/or sample are moved closer to or farther away from each other until the sample is in focus through the imaging device. For automated systems, such as high content imaging (HCI) systems, an autofocus is often used to speed up the process.
Various types of auto-focus systems are currently used, including image-based systems and laser-based systems. While these conventional systems provide certain advantages over non auto-focus systems, they have certain drawbacks and do not always provide the level of focus required by automated systems at the speed desired.